


Speak Now

by eams81



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Feelings, Fix-It, Jamie Benn/Tyler Seguin EndGame, Jordie Benn MatchMaker, M/M, Relationship(s), Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eams81/pseuds/eams81
Summary: “Now if any of you has a reason why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace,”With a shaky breath, Tyler rose steadily to his feet and raised his head high.





	Speak Now

The first time Tyler kissed Jamie, he was drunk and high off of a win against the Bruins. The team were in a crowded bar close to the American Airlines Centre, the room was full of fans and the Saturday night crowds. The music was pulsing, and the drinks were flowing, and Tyler was bouncing from both. His cheeks were red, and his curls clung to the base of his sweaty neck, as he collapsed down into the seat next to Jamie. He’d been on the dancefloor, mainly just dancing on his own, but occasionally letting others dance up next to him. Tyler had forced himself to return to the table after a muscular man in delightfully tight jeans had began to grind up close. Tyler was drunk, but he was still smart enough not to test his desires. The guy had been entirely Tyler’s type; tall, fit, dark haired and everything Tyler couldn’t have.

When he had played in Boston, he’d been careless one night, and that night ultimately played a large part of his trade. Boston had created a fake persona, to justify why they traded him, painting Tyler as a party animal playboy. Tyler couldn’t deny that he liked the occasional night out, but it was no more than any other player on that team. In Dallas, Tyler had tried to break away from the fake persona Boston had placed upon him. Initially, he was reluctant to go out with the team, but eventually he allowed Jamie and Jordie to drag him out with the rest of the team. He was careful about how much he drank, only allowing himself to get tipsy if he knew Jamie or Jordie was going to be sober that night. He didn’t trust himself not to make a fool of himself and ruin his reputation once more. Tyler had quickly found a family in the Dallas Stars; another trade would destroy him.

 

The night he kissed Jamie Benn, Tyler had been with the Stars for two years. In those two years, he had slowly fallen in love with his best friend. Jamie was the definition of a dork, and Tyler loved him for it. Tyler loved the little comments that Jamie would come out with, he loved the ridiculous amount of gel that Jamie used in his hair, and he even loved the stupid way Jamie Benn taped his stick.

Dropping into the seat next to Jamie, Tyler eagerly gulped from the bottle of beer that was instantly pushed into his hand by one of the guys. The bottles that surrounded the table signalled that Tyler wasn’t the only player on the team who was going to wake up with a sore head in the morning. The team was scattered around the room, with guys coming and going from the table regularly, but eventually it was only Tyler and Jamie sat there. He had drunk more than he’d initially realised, and now that he was no longer dancing, the room felt like it was spinning. Tyler regretted accepting the beer that Spezza had pushed into his hands. Resting his head against Jamie’s broad shoulder, Tyler whined as he clutched his bottle, “Jameson, I don’t want to be sick tomorrow.”

Jamie stretched over the table to grab at a bottle of water which he forced into Tyler’s hands as he swiped the beer bottle away. “Drink that Seggy, it will help.” Tyler pouted at the water, but petulantly sipped.

The bottle was half-drunk when Tyler finally lifted his head from Jamie’s shoulder. Jamie turned to stare at his friend, as Tyler grinned up at him as if Jamie had just offered him the moon. Surging forwards, Tyler closed the gap between them, firmly pressing their lips together. Pulling back, Tyler giggled as he dropped his head once more against Jamie’s shoulder. “You’re the best Jameson. Love you.”

Everything went back to normal; Jamie was still his best friend and they still spent an unnatural amount of time together off the ice. Jamie never let Tyler bring up that night and the kiss that happened; every time that he tried to talk about it in the coming weeks had been met with either flat refusal or an unsubtle change of subject. Tyler licked at his wounds, mentally picking himself up from the blatant rejection. Knowing that Jamie wasn’t interested in him did nothing to waiver Tyler’s own feelings.

 

* * *

 

It was over a year later when Jamie announced he’d asked his girlfriend to marry him. Tyler had found out via the Instagram post that Jamie uploaded. He’d been sat curled up on his sofa, Marshall and Cash lying across his legs when the notification popped up. JamieBenn14 has posted a photo. Tyler was only mildly ashamed of himself for having his Instagram set to notify him whenever Jamie posted anything.

A year had done nothing to dampen his feelings, and he’d been forced to smile and joke with the rest of the team for the last nine months whenever Jamie talked about his new girlfriend. Tyler tried to be nice to her every time he met her at the end of a game or a team party, but no matter what he did, Rachel always looked down at him as if he’d just kicked her cat. An evil part of him wished that he had, that cat was the ugliest and most evil thing he’d ever met which she carried around everywhere with her. The cat was one of the hairless breeds, and only allowed Rachel to touch it. If you so much as stepped too close to that cat, it would swipe and hiss at you.

The stupid bald cat was even in the photo that Jamie uploaded. He had his arm wrapped around Rachel’s waist, whilst she held the cat in her arms, the ring on her hand angled perfectly in the photo. With his heart breaking, Tyler tapped out a Congratulations comment on the photo before opening his messenger and sending a more personal text to Jamie himself. He desperately wanted to say that he thought Jamie was about to make the biggest mistake of his life, but Tyler controlled himself as he wrote another congratulations message. Hitting send, his phone flipped back onto the photo of Jamie and Rachel, with that fucking cat and the ridiculous fucking engagement ring. Tyler made Cash and Marshall jump when he threw his phone at the wall.

 

* * *

 

Tyler had long since perfected the act of plastering a smile onto his face, but it was tested too the extreme as the weeks went by. The initial congratulations and ribbing led into the incessant talk about wedding plans. The team were worse than bunch of women, and everyone was eager to know about all of Jamie’s plans. Of course, they were interested in what Jamie was going to do for his stag, but Tyler couldn’t understand why a team of hockey players were so invested in the location of the venue.

Tyler suddenly found himself the fifth wheel in his friendship with Jordie and Jamie. In the past it had been Tyler and Jamie who had formed a little supportive team whenever they hung out with Jordie and his girlfriend; even before Jamie had proposed to Rachel, she had rarely hung out with their group. With the new ring on her finger, she was everywhere. The icing on cake had been when she started turning up to their Game of Thrones nights, despite having never watched the show or read the books. Five minutes into the episode, she’d already asked dozens of questions and had lost interest declaring the entire show boring. Tyler had grit his teeth when she’d started messaging on her phone, the continuous ringing of her text alert driving him slowly mad as the episode went on. He had silently hoped the entire drive back to his house that it meant she wouldn’t be turning up next week if she disliked it so much. His hope had been in vain, his optimism vanishing when he walked through Jordie’s front door the following Sunday to see her pouting at her phone.

 

* * *

 

Tyler knew more about the wedding than he wanted to,  he knew waking up that morning that it was exactly two months until Jamie said ‘I Do’.  He was skating laps around the rink after practise had finished when Jamie skated over and fell into line beside him. “You’re not pissed that I didn’t ask you to be my best man or something?” Jamie slowly asked after they’d done a second steady lap.

Tyler nearly tripped over his own feet at Jamie’s words, stopping his movements as he frowned at his friend. He had always known that Jordie was going to be Jamie’s best man, he’d never even assumed that it would be anyone else. Tyler wondered if Jamie was mistaking his general disapproval and dislike for the whole event for something else, “Why would you think that?”

“Just haven’t had your RSVP back yet,” Jamie shrugged, skating back over to where Tyler had frozen.

Confusion had Tyler frowning as he tried to recall the contents of his mail over the last couple of weeks. He knew he hadn’t received an invitation, simply because it would have ruined his day seeing a flimsy calligraphy envelope. Tyler bit his tongue as he tried not to huff out a derogatory laugh. Shaking his head, he knew already what had happened. Jamie had mentioned a few weeks ago that Rachel oversaw the invitations. It wouldn’t be hard to simply miss a certain name off the list. “I’ve not had an invite yet Chubs, must have gotten lost in the mail or something.”

Tyler watched as Jamie frowned for a second, before relief washed over his face, “So you’re coming right?”

“Wouldn’t miss it.” Tyler plastered on his fake smile, his heart aching as Jamie’s smile lit up the rink. He let his smile fall as soon as Jamie turned back and returned to skating. Tyler’s skates felt like lead as he sluggishly followed.

 

* * *

 

On Jamie’s stag night, Tyler wanted to drink to forget. He didn’t care about the self-imposed restraints that he’d subject himself too over the years since Boston. Tonight, he wanted to drown in the bottom of the bottle and sink into an oblivion that would let him forget that he’d have to watch Jamie get married in two days’ time. The bar they were in had been hired out for the evening and was filled with current team members and old ones, as well as some of Jamie’s friends and family.  Tyler was nursing his third or fourth beer of the evening at a lonely table hidden from the view of the majority of the room. He silently watched as Jamie stood at the bar and was continuously congratulated by people.

“It should have been you,” Jordie stated as he dropped down into the seat next to Tyler. Tyler frowned at his friend as he took a sip from his drink.

“I don’t know what you’re on about.” Tyler snapped as he put his drink down on the table with more force than he’d intended. The table shuddered under the hit, and Tyler momentarily checked that he hadn’t cracked the glass at the bottom of the bottle.

“I’m just saying that if anyone had asked me who my brother was going to marry, I would have always said you.”

“Jordie please. I’m really not in the mood for you to take the piss.” Tyler whimpered; his voice sounded wrecked from the emotion that was threatening to burst out. He could feel the urge to cry, and that was something Tyler really didn’t want to do in a crowded room.

“I’m not taking the piss. I had to live with that idiot those first few years you moved down, and I honestly thought you were it for him.” Jordie twisted the bottle in his hands around as he spoke.

“He didn’t want it,” Tyler inhaled sharply, blinking away the tears that were forming in his eyes.

“Tyler trust me when I tell you this. He did. He loved you, way more than he loves crazy tits.” Jordie stated. He squeezed Tyler’s shoulder as he rose up from the table, “Please don’t let my brother ruin his life.”

 

* * *

 

Tyler made an effort to dress as nicely as he could on the morning of the wedding. He loved wearing suits, but today he wanted to guarantee that he looked his best. The wedding was being held at a chapel and then the party were moving over to the Dallas Country Club for the reception. Tyler had resisted the urge to cringe at the thought of the Country Club. Jordie had told him that it was an invite only club, and the only reason Jamie and Rachel got to have their reception there was because her parents were members.  From what he’d been told, Tyler personally thought Jamie hadn’t got much say in the final decisions for the wedding.

Every minute he spent in the car on the way to the chapel filled Tyler’s heart with dread. This was the day, and Jordie’s bombshell the day before had left Tyler dreading the wedding even more than he already had been. The chapel was three quarters full by the time Tyler walked inside; the pews were filling up with only a few spaces scattered around the first few rows. If he was going to watch the love of his life marry someone else, Tyler was going to be a masochist and get a good view.

Dropping down into a space on the third row, Tyler returned the small smile that Jamie sent his way. Jamie was stood at the front with Jordie stood by his side, and he looked perfect. His hair was slicked back, and his beard was neatly trimmed. His suit was a solid navy blue, complete with a pastel pink tie and pocket-square. Tyler could see Jamie’s mum and dad sat on the front row, demure in a grey suit and a plum coloured dress. The same could not be said for the guests on the other side of the church whom he could only guess that they were from Rachel’s friends and family. They were all dressed in garish shades of pastel, snottily turning their noses up at the room.

Tyler felt his phone buzz in the breast-pocket of his suit. When he pulled it out, he levelled a glare at the sender stood at the front of the chapel.

_Remember what I said. Don’t let him ruin his life – Darth._

Tyler pressed on the power button with more force than needed as he inwardly cursed Jordie Benn’s match-maker timings.

 

The organ started playing a tune that felt like a death-march for Tyler. The guests in the chapel rose to their feet as the door opened to the wedding march. If it was anyone else, and if it had been any other wedding, Tyler may have said that the bride looked beautiful. But it was Rachel, and she was slowly trotting up the aisle in a obscenely poufy gown. Glancing up at the altar, Tyler bit his cheek as he looked at Jamie. Jamie was stood watching his bride, but there was nothing in his eyes. Tyler had been to a fair few weddings, and he’d seen countless men burst into tears at the sight of their beautiful wife’s walking towards them. Jamie just looked resigned; it was like he was standing in the line ready to shake hands with an opposing team who had just thrashed them.

“Please be seated,” the minister declared to the room. Tyler fell into his seat and watched as Rachel stood next to Jamie. Tyler let the words of the ceremony wash over him as he tried to accept that this was happening. The vows were continuing, and Tyler knew what was coming next even without the vicious stare that Jordie was sending his way.

“Now if any of you has a reason why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace,” The minister asked the room, guests tittered softly at the jest in the minister’s voice. The soft laughter fell silent as Tyler rose steadily to his feet. With a shaky breath, Tyler looked up from the ground and raised his head high. He could feel the eyes of everyone in the room on him, the guests in the front rows spun in their seats to watch as well. Horrified gasps and shocked whispered erupted, but they were nothing to Tyler. At the altar, Jordie was grinning manically at the spectacle, whilst Rachel and her swarm of bridesmaids were screeching in distain. Jamie’s eyes were on Tyler, and Tyler could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he announced, “Jamie Randolph Benn, I love you and I’ve been in love with you for years. Please do not do this.”

The noise in the room only grew louder, Tyler couldn’t help the flinch that ran through his body as he saw Randy and Heather Benn gasp in his peripheral vision. Tyler resisted the urge to drop his eyes back to the floor. With every second that past, Tyler wanted to be able to run from the church and drown himself to rid him of his own humiliation. He’d done it, but what if he was going to be met with the same disregard that he’d got after the first kiss.

“Ty, this is my wedding.” Jamie breathed out unsteadily, his voice matching how Tyler felt.

“I know, and I don’t want you to marry her.” Tyler fought not to wince at the ungodly screech that Rachel emitted at his words, he watched as she threw her bouquet on the floor as she pointed and screeched at him. If she hated him before, Tyler had definitely given her a reason to hate him now. Jamie slowly walked down the little steps that led up to the altar, retracing the steps that Rachel had just taken as he walked up the aisle. Tyler squeezed past the guest sat next to him so that he was stood in the aisle also. Biting his lip, he braced himself. He didn’t know what he had expected, and Tyler couldn’t rule out the option where he was going to end up getting KO’d by his own captain.

“Say it again.” Jamie whispered, stopping in front of Tyler. The toes on their shoes were touching, leaving a foot and a half of space between their bodies. Tyler dug his nails into the palms of his hands as he stammered out three words.

“I love you.”

Strong arms pulled him in, Tyler clung desperately to the back of Jamie’s jacket, clawing at the material as he sobbed into the lapels. Hot breath tickled his ear, as Jamie whispered, “Jesus Ty, couldn’t have told me sooner.”

“I did tell you.” Tyler laughed wetly as arms tightened around him.

“You were drunk,” Jamie stated.

“Didn’t make it any less true. Besides you wouldn’t let me explain.”

“Cause I didn’t want to hear you take it back.” Jamie pulled back from the embrace slightly so that he could once more look into Tyler’s eyes. The tears running down Jamie’s cheeks matched the ones running down Tyler’s. “I love you.”

Tyler smile widened as he sobbed louder at Jamie’s words. Curling his hands around the back of Jamie’s neck, he tugged him forwards before kissing him for the second time in his life. Breaking the kiss, Tyler whispered against Jamie’s lips, “I love you.”

Hands cupped Tyler’s cheeks, and neither of them cared about the hundreds of guests watching them as Jamie kissed him.

Breaking apart, Jamie grinned mischievously as he stroked Tyler’s cheek. “You’re dealing with PR.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jamie - You have to deal with the PR  
> Tyler - You have to deal with telling everyone the weddings off.   
> Jordie- Can I be the one to tell Rachel to fuck off?
> 
>  
> 
> Obviously greatly inspired by Taylor Swifts song - Speak Now, because most of my work is inspired by Taylor Swift songs. There is zero point in lying to myself about that.


End file.
